


Help Me Kill It

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RVB Ships [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cat!Epsilon, Dog!Sigma, M/M, Pet!Epsilon, Pet!Sigma, mainewash - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mainewash, "i know we never really talk at all and this might be really awkward but you see theres a hUGE SPIDER IN MY BATHROOM AND I NEED HELP and you seem friendly and, well, please"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Kill It

**Author's Note:**

> Give me prompts at http://rooster-teeth-and-many-more.tumblr.com

Wash laid on his couch in his apartment, his cat Epsilon laying on his chest and was patting at his face softly. Wash wasn't used to this affection but, he wouldn't give it up for anything. Epsilon usually gave only affection to Carolina and Caboose and sometimes Tucker if he deserved it.

He wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this, so he let the black and grey cat play with his face.

He heard a loud knock at the door and Washington and Epsilon’s head both whipped around to look at it. Wash still wanted to be cuddled by his cat but. from the importance and ferocity of it he had to answer it. He grabbed Epsilon from his chest and held him in his arms and went to answer the door.

With Epsilon cuddled in his arms he opened the door on the other side was his 7′11 neighbor.He had a white wife beater on with yellow shorts, he was scratching his bald head nervously while looking over to his apartment door.

Wash knew Maine from the moment he moved into the apartment building. Maine and him just clicked and they became friends, his dog Sigma and Epsilon didn't really like each other but, they agreed to keep them away from each oner as much as possible. Wash had a crush on Maine every since they met and it was still going strong, what could he say, he had a thing for large men and seeing as Maine was 7 feet 11 inches was nothing to sneeze at.

“Hey Maine, is there something you need?”

Maine’s cheeks turned bright red and he scratched his arms leaving trails.

 _“I need your help with something.”_ Maine signed to him.

“What is it?”

His face turned even more bright than before. _“There’s a...spider in my apartment. I need you're help killing it.”_

Wash stopped and froze for about a full minute and just stared. He could tell even Epsilon was surprised at hearing this. Maine looked down at the floor, almost ashamed. Wash just sighs and puts on a his sandals and went to Maine’s apartment with Maine trailing behind him.

They went inside and Sigma instantly started growling and Epsilon started to yowl at him. Wash pet Epsilon and Maine quieted Sigma.

“Wheres the spider?”

He signed _“Bathroom.”_

They entered the bathroom and on the floor next to the shower, it was probably the size of Wash’s big toe, if not smaller. He put Epsilon on the ground and in the instant he tore into the spider.

Wash looked up at the still blushing man and just smiled at him. He grabbed Maine’s shoulder and lifted himself up to reach Maine’s cheek and kissed his red face.

“You're cute when your embarrassed, and don't worry, Epsilon loves killing these things so you can come ask me to kill them.”

Maine just nodded and reached down to grab his hand. He doesn't even care that the biggest person he knows was afraid of spiders.


End file.
